Kingdom Hearts: Elemental War
by The-Holy-Arbiter
Summary: Sequel to Ghosts of Amity Park. Rated M for blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Party Time!**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy landed in a strange village at the base of a valley. Suddenly soldiers in red armor surrounded them.

"Can we help you?" Sora asked.

"You're under arrest," A young lady said. She walked in front of the soldiers. She wore a flame shaped pin in her hair. She held out a wanted poster with the picture of Sora, Donald, and Goofy on it. "That can't be right!" Sora snapped, "We just got here!"

"Resisting?" the lady said, "Seize them!"

The soldiers launched flames at the trio.

"Idiots! I didn't say vaporize them!" she snapped. When the smoke cleared they had disappeared with a patch of charred earth where they were.

Axel appeared behind a soldier and snapped his neck. He disappeared swiftly and wasn't seen. The soldier dropped causing the lady to jump in fright.

"Princess Azula what do we do?" the soldier next to her asked.

"Stay on guard," Azula ordered.

Sora appeared behind Azula, "Your majesty!" a soldier exclaimed pointing behind the fire princess. She turned around only to get a stone pillar to the gut. The soldiers attacked again. Sora raised his hands and a wall of earth blocked the flame. Donald yelled a loud quack and a bolt of lightning hit multiple soldiers. Goofy threw his shield and took out the soldiers.

"Where's Sora?" Donald asked. Goofy shrugged, he then looked to the nearest building and saw the two fighting atop the building.

Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka were flying on Appa.

"Aang, look!" Sokka exclaimed.

Aang looked over the saddle and saw Princess Azula fighting some kid in black.

Appa landed but Aang wasn't the first off Appa, Toph was. Azula saw her coming and seized the opportunity and grabbed her by the throat.

"Surrender or she's dead," Azula said.

Sora's eyes widened with surprise and fear, 'Toph? What's she doing here?' Sora thought. He snapped his fingers and a light blue mist covered the ground.

"Aw c'mon kid that's an easy choice!" a gleeful voice shouted. Suddenly Genie zoomed in from above.

Genie snapped his fingers and Toph was transported to her friends. Sora suddenly appeared in front of Azula and grabbed her by the collar. "See? That's one of the perks of having a 10,000 year old Genie for a friend," Sora said with a smile, "Also, normally I don't hit girls but…"

Sora punched Azula in the face, "…this time I'll make an exception!"

Azula wiped some blood from her lip. Her soldiers had already gotten up.

"We'll be back!" she snapped signaling her men to retreat.

Toph went up to the kid, "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem Toph," Sora said as Genie poofed away.

"Have we met?" Toph asked. "Of course, you taught me earth bending not too long ago," Sora replied.

Before Toph could ask the whole group heard cheering.

Soon the group was carried away.

Aang looked over to Sora, "How do you know us,"

Before Sora could answer Donald tugged on his jacket.

"Remember Sora, the Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph we met before aren't these people," Donald whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Sora whispered, "They look identical and didn't you even see Appa?"

"Huh?" Donald muttered as he looked up and saw the huge flying bison.

"I still don't know…" Donald said.

* * *

They were soon in a party hosted by King Bumi, "Thank you stranger, you have rid us of the fire nation, it's time to party!" 

Sora was soon bored. He leaned over to Bumi, "What kind of party is this?"

"What? Like you could make it better?" Bumi asked irritated.

"I'm glad you asked," Sora said. He let out a sharp whistle. Genie zipped up to the band that was playing music and snapped his fingers. All the musicians were changed. Genie poofed into a tuxedo, "Hit it!" Genie shouted.

The band started playing Harry Belafonte's "Jump in the Line "

Sora walked up to Katara, who was sitting with Sokka at the time. "May I have this dance?" Sora asked offering her his hand.

Katara giggled and accepted. Genie started to sing when he saw Sora on the dance floor. Sora and Katara started to dance.

_Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake it all the time  
Work, work, work, senora, work your body line  
Work, work, work, senora, work it all the time_

Katara actually started to get into the moves after the first minute or so. "That's it!" Sora smiled.

_My girl's name is Senora  
I tell you friends, I adore her  
And when she dances, oh brother  
She's a hurricane in all kinds of weather _

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-OK, I believe you  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-OK, I believe you  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-OK, I believe you  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-Whoa

Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake your body line-Whoa  
Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake it all the time  
Work, work, work, senora, work your body line  
Work, work, work, senora, work it all the time

You can talk about cha cha  
Tango, waltz, or de rumba  
Senora's dance has more title  
You jump in the saddle  
Hold on to de bridle

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-OK, I believe you  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-Rock your body, child!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-Somebody, help me!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-Whoa

Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake it all the time-Whoa  
Work, work, work, senora, work your body line-Yep  
Work, work, work, senora, work it all the time

Senora, she's a sensation  
The reason for aviation  
And fellas, you got to watch it  
When she wind up she bottom she go like a rocket

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-OK, I believe you  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-Hoist those skirts a little higher!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)- Of de jiminy  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-Whoa oh oh oh

During the trumpet solo Sora grabbed Katara's and they started a waltz

Shake, shake, shake, senora

Shake your body line  
Work, work, work, senora  
Work it all the time

Dance, dance, dance, senora  
Dance it all the time  
Work, work, work, senora  
Work it all the time

Senora dances calypso  
Left to right is de tempo  
And when she gets the sensation  
She go up in the air  
Come down in slow motion

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-OK, I believe you  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-Somebody, help me!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-OK, I believe you  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-Whooooa

Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake it all the time  
Work, work, work, senora!

Everyone applauded as Sora and Katara caught their breaths.

"That was fun!" Katara laughed through gasps.

* * *

After a fun night everyone went to bed. Sora sat on the roof. Katara climbed up to join him. 

"Katara?" Sora asked.

"Listen, I want to thank you for a fun night," Katara said blushing, "Brr it's cold up here!" She rubbed her arms to get warm as she sat next to Sora. Sora removed his jacket and placed it over Katara's shoulders.

"Thanks," Katara said.

"No problem, now let's get you back with the others," Sora said.

"No let's stay up here for the night," Katara said sleepily. "O.K." Sora replied. He sat back down and placed his arm protectively around Katara's shoulders. Katara blushed as she fell asleep. She snuggled into his hold causing him to blush a little. He fell asleep soon after.

The sound of flames woke Sora up he looked around and saw the same Soldiers from before. Katara woke up "What is it?" she asked just before she saw the Fire nation soldiers.

"Fire Na…" Katara's scream was cut short when Sora placed his hand over her mouth. "Shhhh," Sora whispered. He slipped slowly off of the roof.

* * *

"What do you know about these three?" Azula asked the inn owner. She held up a poster of Sora, Donald, Goofy. Sora landed silently and quietly knocked out the rear guards and then vanished. He got upstairs and woke everyone up. 

"What is it? And where's Katara?" Aang asked.

"She's safe, quickly up to the roof," Sora said gathering up their things. Aang and Sokka leapt up to the roof.

"Come on Toph, get on," Sora said. Toph quickly climbed onto Sora's back and he leapt up to the roof.

"Quick, call your bison!" Sora said.

Aang blew on the whistle and Appa soon was hovering next to the roof. Everyone got on and Appa flew off at top speed. Axel appeared on the saddle with a grim look on his face.

"Sora, I've got bad news,"


	2. Antiform unleashed

**Anti-form unleashed**

"WHAT!!!!" Sora yelled almost caused Appa to lose control and crash.

"What is it!?" Aang asked.

Axel was thrown to side of the saddle, "Is wasn't my fault!" Axel said.

Sora grabbed Axel by the collar and held him up over Appa's saddle.

"Then **who's** is it?" Sora snapped. Sokka and Katara restrained Sora and Aang saved Axel.

Sora was sitting in the corner trying to get his temper under control. "Who do think did it Sora?" Axel asked. Sora's eyes widened in anger.

"You see this is how it went down…"

* * *

(Flashback)

Back in Amity Park a few weeks ago…

Sora went to Kairi, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so," she replied. "Good," Sora sighed in relief, "Axel."

"Hm?"

"Can you take Kairi back to Destiny Islands and be sure she's safe?" Sora asked.

"Sure," Axel said grabbing Kairi and teleporting to the islands…The pair arrived on the Destiny Islands only to be surrounded by Berserker Nobodies.

"Kairi, there you are," a grim voice muttered. Saix appeared in between the platoon of Nobodies, "I'm afraid going home isn't an option." The Berserkers closed in and Axel destroyed some of them but one got a shot in with its hammer. Axel was almost knocked out instantly. He looked up to see Kairi being dragged through a dark portal and Saix tossed a note over his shoulder, and then he lost consciousness…

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Saix? He's behind it!" Sora snapped almost falling off of Appa.

Axel handed him the note that Saix tossed to him.

"I'm so sorry Sora…" Katara said trying to comfort him.

Sora leapt over the edge of the saddle and a boulder from a nearby mountain came under his feet and he took off.

"Sora…" Katara muttered.

* * *

Sora landed and the boulder crashed behind him. Saix appeared in front of him.

"Hello Sora. Honestly, I thought you wouldn't come," Saix mocked.

Sora's hands twitched in anticipation. "Where's Kairi!?" Sora snapped.

"She's safe, don't worry," Saix said.

"Where is SHE!" Sora yelled. His eyes turned yellow and his hands turned to beast-like claws. He had taken on his anti-form! He charged Saix only to be knocked back by Saix's Claymore. Since this was the middle of the night Saix was at his strongest. Appa appeared on the horizon.

Axel looked down to the battle, "no…" he mumbled. Axel leapt down to the battle but Sora refused to have anyone interfere. Axel was instantly attacked when he hit the ground. Then Saix attacked Sora and sent him into a Temple. Saix charged and swung his sword, Saix looked down and Sora had vanished; at the same time Aang and co. arrived at the village. Saix looked at the end sword and there Sora was sitting on the weapon's tip. He charged sending Saix flying behind Appa. Katara looked at Sora in fear. He just glared right back with emotionless yellow eyes. Saix leapt over the huge bison and swung his weapon down hard. Suddenly Axel appeared to intercept the blow. All Sora heard was the spatter of blood when he shut his eyes. He opened his eyes and saw Axel skewered on the end of the sword.

His eyes widened, "why?" was the only word that passed over his lips.

"You still have to destroy the Organization remember?" Axel chuckled before fading away. Witnessing his friend's sacrifice his Anti form somehow became purified. His skin went back to its normal color. His eyes were still yellow but they were more beast-like than Heartless eyes. At the tips of his fingers there were eagle-like talons. He looked up and Saix froze. Sora whipped around the sword and the next thing Saix saw was Sora's foot coming down on his face. Saix went flying backwards dropping his sword in mid flight. Sora landed right next to the sword and picked it up. Saix got up slowly holding his head in pain. Sora leapt at Saix and skewered the Nobody on his own weapon. Saix screamed in pain, "How does it feel to be killed by the same guy twice?" Sora said smiling.

"You aren't the same guy. Instead of embracing the light you have come to embrace the darkness. I'm just glad that I'll be gone when you turn into the blood thirsty beast your heart wants you to be," Saix said just before he faded away. Sora stood up straight to be met with cheers from the villagers. Katara ran up to him and hugged him, "That was amazing!" Katara chuckled.

Sora just pushed by her and leapt over Appa. He then kept walking into the distance.

* * *

Sora was sitting at the edge of the nearby river. "Why must it be this way? Why can't I just go back home?" Sora shouted skyward.

"Aw, c'mon it ain't that bad. Darkness is a wonderful thing," a voice pierced the silence. Ansem suddenly appeared, "What do you want?"

"I want to help you; you feel regret because you think Axel's death was your fault. Keep thinkin' like that and you'll end up like him," Ansem chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked standing up. "You'll be consumed by darkness, causing the demise of your own friends which, in turn, leads to your own demise," Ansem smiled.

Katara ran to Sora, "Sora are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sora smiled. Ansem opened a dark portal behind him, "Remember Sora, be careful or the darkness will consume you."

Ansem shot a piercing glare at Sora; somehow Ansem forced Sora back into his normal form. He passed out after using too much of his power.

* * *

Images of all of Sora's friends along with countless Fire Nation soldiers flashed before his eyes, they were all lying in pools of blood. Sora looked around to see who did this and then he looked down and saw black, blood drenched, claws. He looked up at a nearby glass pane and saw the most horrific creature in the reflection. He punched out the mirror and the nightmare ended…

* * *

Sora awoke in a cold sweat and he was breathing heavily. Katara and Toph ran in, "What's wrong we heard you scream!" Katara asked. Sora looked up at her and his breathing evened out. He sighed, "I'm fine really. Just a nightmare," he said.

"That didn't sound like just a nightmare," Toph said.

"Trust me I'm fine," Sora stood up, grabbed his jacket, and walked out. Toph heard Katara sigh after Sora left the house. "Your in love aren't you?" Toph said lightly elbowing Katara in the ribs. Katara blushed and rubbed the back of her head chuckling.

Later that day Fire Nation soldiers appeared. They demanded the Avatar and his friends turn themselves in. But Aang, Katara, and Toph had other plans. They resisted the Fire Nation until one soldier caught Katara by the neck. "Surrender or she dies!" the general barked. Aang couldn't even reply because a loud boom was heard behind the soldier holding Katara. A horrible, black-scaled creature had landed behind the soldier. It spun around and its claws sent the head of the soldier flying into the ocean. His limp body slump to the ground. No one got a good look at it because it disappeared as soon as it appeared. The battle continued until Aang and Katara were exhausted. A Fire Nation Soldier attacked Katara and the same thing happened; the creature blocked the attack and decapitated the soldier. This time the creature stuck around. It let out a huge roar that caught the attention of all the combatants. The creature was something out of one's nightmares. It had huge glowing yellow eyes; its jaws were lined with dozens of razor-like fangs. Its body was heavily muscled. The creature charged at the advancing soldiers and the soldiers ran in the opposite direction. Even when they started to get on the ships he continued to slaughter them. The ones on the ships still weren't safe. The creature leapt atop the ships and set off each ships' catapults. It leapt back to shore and looked back just in time to see the ships go all the way under. Katara walked up to it, "Sora?"

The creature's mouth and upper body started to split revealing Sora in a sort of dormant state inside the creature. The rest of the creature separated from Sora and the shadows slithered into the magical clothes.

* * *

Sora opened his eyes and saw everyone leap back from him.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked getting up. Everyone took another step back except the villagers the villagers ran for it. Sora looked around and saw the slashed up bodies of the Fire Nation soldiers. "Who did all of this?" Sora asked hoping this wouldn't be a repeat of his dream.

"You did…" Katara answered. Sora eyes widened the second he heard this. His hung low, he walked into the nearby forest. Toph poked Katara in the back. Katara gave Toph a puzzled look; "Go after him, now's your chance," Toph whispered. Katara nodded and ran off into the forest to find Sora. Aang got curious and followed; he got to the tree line and climbed the trees, following above staying out of sight. Katara caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder, "Would you stop already!?" Katara said irritated.

"What do you want?" Sora said. "You need to stop going off alone, you have friends you know," Katara said.

"I know, it's just…" Sora paused, thinking of Kairi and Riku, "…it's just I don't want any more of my friends to get hurt."

"We won't," Katara started, "Believe it or not we can take care of ourselves."

Aang arrived to see the two talking, 'What're they up to?' Aang thought. Sora chuckled sadly and turned to leave, Katara grabbed him by his arm he got spun around and locked lips with Katara. Aang gasped and clutched his chest; his eyes watered as he ran off. Katara held Sora tighter, when they broke Katara grabbed Sora's hand. They walked back to the village hand in hand.


	3. Reincarnation of Lightining

**Reincarnation of Lightning**

Sora and Katara walked into the village where Sokka and Toph greeted them. "Hey where's Aang?" Katara asked. "He's not with you?" Sokka asked.

"Why would he be?" Sora asked. "He ran off after you guys," Toph explained.

Sora looked behind him and saw that somehow more Fire Nation troops got into the village unnoticed. Sora smiled and walked casually towards them, "Sora, wait!" Katara said. Sora just motioned for her to calm down. The troops just passed right by him but one soldier saw him and got his leader's attention. Soon after the soldiers surrounded him. "It's been a while Azula," Sora said. Azula pushed past her soldiers and glared at Sora. Azula suddenly zipped by Sora and headed straight for Katara. Sora's eyes widened when he heard Katara's scream coming from behind the soldiers that blocked his path.

"Azula, you just made a fatal mistake," Sokka said. "What would that be?" Azula asked cocking a brow. Suddenly she heard blood splatter and bodies drop. She spun around only to see the towering giant that was once Sora. It held two soldiers in its claws; both have been ripped in half. He dropped the bodies and charged.

Zuko and Iroh were passing over a cliff that overlooked that very village. "Uncle look!" Zuko exclaimed pointing to the village.

Iroh looked down and saw his own niece fighting some creature. "I'll be back!" Zuko said running off. "Zuko wait!" Iroh tried to get his nephew back but he was already out of earshot.

Azula was up for the fight of her life. "What are you waiting for?" Azula snapped at the platoon behind her. The soldiers surrounded the monster and attacked. When the fire hit the black scales the creature screamed in pain and some of the scales shot off like a rope and pulled it away from the open flames. The soldiers launched another attack only to have the flames bounce of an intruder's broadswords. They looked in the direction the intruder went; it was the Blue Spirit! The soldiers attacked the Blue Spirit while Azula faced off against the nightmare. The Blue Spirit quickly dispatched the soldiers, after the fight the headless corpses lay in an ocean of blood. He looked up and saw Azula had been pinned by the nightmarish creature. The Blue Spirit vanished as quickly as he appeared.

"Why! Why kill me? What'll it solve?" Azula said in a slight panic.

The face of the creature peeled back revealing Sora's face. "It'll make me feel better and besides, you hurt Katara," Sora growled.

His claws were driven into her chest and he ripped out her heart. He then tore the severed heart in half, "Aw, a broken heart," Sora smiled.

Sora leapt down still in his creature form. Sokka looked up teary eyed from Katara, "She's dead," Sokka said.

"Stand back," Sora said. He reverted back to his human form except for his hand. The black scales on his hand reformed into a sort of octopus thing, with the head of a shadow heartless. He pointed to it then Katara, the heartless nodded and leapt on top of Katara. It opened her mouth with two of its tendrils and slithered down her throat. Suddenly she took a deep breath and sat up. Sora just looked at her and smiled and she smiled back. The whole group around them just sighed.

"A little privacy please?" Sora said irritated. Everyone except Donald and Goofy left, "Yeah that means you too," Sora said. Donald and Goofy ran off with the others. Aang appeared and followed close behind the group.

* * *

Sora was treating Katara's fast healing wounds. Katara grabbed his hand causing Sora to gasp in surprise. "What is it Katara?" Sora asked.

"Your hands are cold," Katara laughed. Sora chuckled at her remark. Bandages covered her like a robe, "Before you go drawing any conclusions the village women bandaged you up, not me," Sora said.

"I kinda figured that out," Katara said.

"Sora!" Toph called out. Sora turned around, "I'll be right back," he ran out of the room.

Katara got up and followed slowly. Sora got out and was nearly tackled by the creature causing mayhem and destruction in the village. Its brain was exposed it had a flailing tongue as long as Sora's arm. The creature charged but before Sora could react a whip of red water slashed the creature in two. He turned around and he saw what attacked the monster. The second creature looked like his shadow form, only it was red not black. It had multiple tendrils coming off of its back.

"Oh…my…God!" Sora said in an increasingly deeper voice as he transformed again. Soon the two nightmares were facing off, Black vs. Red. Sokka saw the immediate danger, "Aang help me get these villagers out of here!"

The villagers started to run away with Sokka and Aang guiding them. The two monsters grappled, Sora threw the red creature away from the village. Sokka looked in the direction of the battle and ran towards where the red creature was thrown. "Sokka where are you going?" Aang asked but Sokka was already out of earshot.

* * *

Sora pounded the creature into the dirt. The slime that covered the red creature's body balled up and slithered away. Sora watched as it slithered over the horizon. He looked down and his large blank yellow eyes widened. He was gazing upon the beaten and bloody body of Katara. Sora picked her up gently in his gigantic hands. He threw his head back and roared. Sokka heard the roar and picked up the pace. He saw Sora, still in Shadow form, carrying Katara unconscious in his arms. He kept his Shadow form as he placed Katara in her bed, she was still breathing.

* * *

_Meanwhile_… 

The red slime slithered into an area that recently paid witness to a massacre. Bodies of Fire Nation soldiers were scattered everywhere. The slime slithered up the side of a hut to extremely mutilated corpse of a woman that had a hole in the chest, its heart ripped out. The slime entered at the hole in the chest. Red veins spread out of the wound and all over the corpse. The veins reached the eyes and the eyes shot open revealing a pair of white eyes…


	4. Lightning Hits Twice

**Lightning Strikes More than Once**

A cloaked figure entered a bar with two more escorting her. One of the others had a black cloak with a red trim, the other with an opposite color scheme. All of the thugs in the bar looked in their direction. The middle person sat the bar while the other two stood at either side of her. Two thugs whispered amongst themselves. One flashed a dagger and nodded to the hooded woman. They approached her friendly-like, so they didn't arouse suspicion. They sat on either side of the woman. One pulled out the dagger and slightly pressed it against her side.

"Give us any cash you have on you and we'll let you live," the guy said.

The lady sighed and pointed behind her assailant. One of her bodyguards was directly behind him and it grabbed him by the throat. It flung him across the bar and through the wall, splinters scattered everywhere. The other bodyguard was behind the other mugger. The guy threw his hands in front of his face and shuffled away. The cloaked woman got up and walked away.

* * *

Katara had been recovering for a while now and was up and walking. Sora saw her and wanted to apologize but he couldn't think of what he could begin to say. Suddenly he looked around; he sensed something. Sokka ran from the market place screaming as two fire nation soldiers came at him with scythes. Sokka threw his boomerang at the soldiers; it scored a direct hit. The soldiers didn't even flinch. Sora rushed down to Katara and pushed her out of the way of a grotesque creature. He kicked it across the face and it was sent crashing at the feet of to hooded figures, each at least 8 feet tall. The creature stood up and the red slime that covered it receded to its back. Sora gasped when he saw who it really was.

"Sora what is it?" Katara asked coming up from the bank. Sora pointed forward, Katara looked and gasped. Sokka and Toph walked up behind them.

"Long time no see guys," Azula said with a smirk and she waved jokingly to them.

Sora quickly snatched Sokka's boomerang and threw it. The pointed end pinned her hand to the tree she was standing in front of. One of her bodyguards raced to her and wrenched the boomerang out of her hand and threw it at Sora. Sora leaned back and the weapon flew over his face and stuck into a house. The bodyguard in the black cloak stomped on the ground and Sora fell into a pit along with Toph.

"Kill them," Azula ordered as she shook her injured hand.

Then the bodyguard in the red cloak jumped in after them. When in hit the moist ground of the cavern its ally created Sora and Toph were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Toph was running but Sora was limping a ways behind her. The darkness in his heart was calling to him.

"Let me to help!" kept on repeating in Sora's head. Toph went back to Sora.

"What's wrong?" Toph asked as she listened for any other motion.

"Nothing, I'm alright," Sora said. Through his increased heart rate and stressed breath Toph knew one thing: he was lying.

Suddenly Toph felt something new through the earth. "Sora, lets keep moving. Something is coming towards us," Toph said.

Suddenly a vaguely human insectoid creature grabbed Toph and took off. Sora's eyes widened at the sound of this. Bulging veins branched off from his eyes as his eyes went completely white. As he lifted his head he went into his demon form. He tilted his head back and roared. The creature stopped and turned back only to have a grotesque creature tackle him. When the creature got up he saw that although the thing's shell was tougher than a sword, it wasn't tougher than him. There was Brownish-green blood everywhere. Toph was unconscious next to him. He grabbed her and through a punch up creating a hole on the surface.

* * *

Suddenly behind Azula the tree was hurled from the ground. Toph was carried out of the caverns by an even more grotesque creature than the one that killed her. It put Toph down and killed the other bodyguard. It grabbed Azula by the throat and began to choke her. Suddenly Katara's hands shot to her neck and she gasped for air. His grip loosened, Azula's eyes went white and she changed into the creature.

"You can't kill me, I'm what you used to revive Katara from death. She and I share a soul," the creature spoke, "You kill Evil, and then Good will go with it. It's just that simple."

He let Azula's throat go and the red slime then covered it. Katara fell to the ground gasping for air. The red creature kicked the dark one away and cart wheeled away. Sora changed back and punched the ground. His eyes widened, he changed back and chased after Azula. Azula was racing through the forest in her creature form. Sora dropped from the treetops and grabbed her by the top of her head. His other hand grabbed her shoulder and he began to rip the creature away from Azula. The creature screeched as it was forcibly ripped from its host. Azula's rotten corpse fell to the ground and Sora carried the creature back with him. Sora reverted back to his original form and grabbed and empty chest. He through the thing inside and closed the lock. He took out the Keyblade and locked it further. The light hit it and the seams of the lid vanished. He walked over to a cliff overlooking the sea and hurled the sealed chest into the depths.

* * *

The group was flying to Ba-Sing-Se and the group was shot down by Fire Nation soldiers. The group was put in shackles and thrown into the brig of a ship on the shores of the continent. The group was taken back to the Fire Nation.

When they arrived they were placed before the fire lord. Suddenly next to him an Organization member appeared. He held the chest containing the red abomination. He snapped his fingers and Larxene appeared next to him. He talked to her and she just rolled her eyes. Larxene took out a knife and sliced the chest in half and released the creature. The body of princess Azula was carted in. The red blob lunged and bonded once again with the princess. The decayed flesh of the princess regenerated. And the princess sat up. Sora charged at Larxene but she vanished, he tackled the other Nobody. He knocked off his hood and it was Demyx. He knocked off Demyx's head causing him to fade away.

* * *

The Fire Lord and the Princess confronted Sora in combat. Aang tried to join the fight but Sora stopped him. Sora smiled evilly and transformed. Azula returned the smile and transformed too. Suddenly the room was engulfed in darkness and everyone was in the "Endless Abyss", the place where Xehanort's Heartless attempted to harness the power of Kingdom Hearts. Danny Phantom, Sam, and Tucker were a small distance away. Sora transformed back and ran over to them. "What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked.

"We were about to ask you the same thing," Sam asked.

Sora was about to answer when Azula attacked in her creature form. Sora heard her coming and caught Azula's leg as she flew past and he hurled her into the fire lord. He pounced and landed on the red creature's chest. He grabbed either side of her head.

"This time when I kill you, stay dead," Sora said as he transformed. He started strangling her with his long lizard-like tongue. The Fire Lord was about to attack Sora from behind. He got an Ecto-blast to the chest. Sora looked over to the Fire Lord and then to Danny and smiled. Tentacles came out of Sora's back and pulled Azula into him. He pulled her out with one of his claws and she was back to being a corpse. He turned to the Fire Lord and caught the kick he had thrown. He threw his foot down and grabbed him by the throat. His other hand went to his throat as well and his claws punctured the jugular vein of Ozai's throat. The sickening sound of bones breaking filled the air as Ozai's neck snapped.

* * *

"Master Xinc! The Keybearer is in the realm of Darkness!" Larxene reported.

"What!? He'll ruin our plans! Gather everyone, Sora's outlived his usefulness," Xinc said.

Sephiroth appeared as Larxene disappeared. "You don't stand a chance against him, even with Xehanort's heartless working with you now you'll all be slaughtered," Sephiroth said.

"Hmph, what do you know?" Xinc said disappearing.

* * *

The remaining Organization members appeared 100 feet away from Sora, who was still in his creature form, called Toxik. Xinc lowered his hood, "Attack!" he ordered.

All of the Nobodies drew their weapons and charged. Xaldin swiped at Sora with a lance, Sora grabbed the lance and skewered Xaldin on his own weapon. Zexion grabbed Sora, Sora reached over his shoulder and pulled Zexion in front of him. He then bit off the Nobody's head off. Xigbar got a few energy arrows into Sora's dark hide but was soon dispatched. Larxene was sliced in half by Sora's huge claws. Xinc charged with the Bond of Flames Keyblade. Sora caught the Keyblade and broke it in two. Xinc's eyes widened; he looked down and saw Toxik's claws impaled into his gut. Xinc toppled over and the last of the Nobodies faded away. Xehanort's Heartless attacked next; Sora quickly absorbed his Heartless Guard and killed him. He roared as the worlds restored themselves. Aang and co. was pulled back into their world, Danny and co. into theirs. Sora vanished from sight…

* * *

In Amity Park 

"What's is it Sam? C'mon tell me," Danny asked.

"It's Sora, he's still out there and I-I'm not sure whether to be scared of him or for him," Sam said.

* * *

On a rooftop in Amity Park…

Sora was suspended over the street by black tendrils. His eyes rolled back into his head and then his eyes closed. He was pulled into the shadows by the tendrils. The shadows closed around him and the grotesque head of Toxik formed on top of the shadows. He let out a roar, his lizard tongue flailing left and right. His stood at the edge of the roof and leapt into the night.


End file.
